Birth of the Blonde Shinobi Devil
by pyroman315
Summary: What if Naruto's heritage was never hidden from the public and he excelled as an ninja? But the council sent him back to the rank of gennin and he started over again? (Chapter 1 of many)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Please review and don't flame me. Also, I am not going to write the jutsus in Japanese because I don't feel like wasting time searching the internet for the Japanese translations . I will write the Japanese translations I already know in my stories. Read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me so please don't arrest me.**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was not an ordinary child. He was quiet, calm logical, observant and extraordinarily smart. He was also a Jinchuuriki, and he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful tailed beast, within him. He was a prodigy, a gennin at 5, a chuunin at 6, a jounin at 6.

At 7 years old he was recruited into the ANBU division. He was given the codename Kitsune due to his prisoner and he was given a mask that looked like the skull of a fox. After a couple years as an "ordinary" ANBU he was promoted to the rank ANBU Captain. He quickly earned the moniker "Konoha's Bloody Fox" because when he fought he like a demonic fox and ended up covered in his enemy's blood by the end of the battle/fight.

In ANBU, Naruto had an appearance that, while he was not the tallest person ever, commanded fear, respect, and loyalty. He was 5 foot 7 and bright blonde spiky hair like his father, the Yondaime Hokage. But he also had red highlights streaking through it with bells on the tips of the spikes to honor his swordsman instructor, the master bladesman Kenpachi Zaraki himself. Naruto had two katanas that were half silver and half red, and a zanbato that was black which Naruto could swing as if it were weightless. Naruto also had a special blade that belonged to his mother's clan the Uzumakis. The sword was called "God of the Seas." The sword was the brother blade to the Rajiin, the sword of the second hokage. The blade was made of water that was in endless supply to reform the blade. The sword also served as an endless supply of water for Naruto's water ninjutsu. Thanks to Kenpachi, Naruto was a master of his weapons and he did not make any movements that were not necessary to make or gave him an advantage over his opponents

He wore ANBU armor that was made out of a metal that was harder than titanium and allowed his chakra to flow through it and strengthen it. It was resistant to foreign chakra. The armor had gravity seals and resistance seals on different locations which he could release by flaring his chakra in the area on his body where the seal was. He could also sharpen his swords by running his wind chakra through them. Naruto soon reached such a level of strength that only Uchiha Itachi could fight him to a standstill, and Miato Guy, and Hatake Kakashi could only provide a decent fight against him. Naruto's power soon skyrocketed even higher when he gained access to his father's jutsu library.

One day Naruto was summoned by the council of Konoha. When he Shunshined into the council room, he said in a formal tone of voice, "What do you need Council-Sama?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 3rd hokage, said to him, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto you are being sent back to the rank of gennin. You will enroll in the academy tomorrow and join in the new year of 1st year academy students."

Naruto was stunned. He never would have guessed this was why he was summoned by the council. He asked, still in a respective voice, "If I may ask, why? I am your best ninja. Surely I could be better used in ANBU. Who would take my place as ANBU captain?"

The head of the Nara clan, Nara Shikaku, replied, "The ANBU operative Rooster will be replacing you, Kitsune, as ANBU Captain. As for why you are being replaced, that was decided for the best of Konoha by the council."

The hokage then said "That will be all, Naruto. You are dismissed."

The next day, Naruto was enrolled in the academy. When the academy started three weeks later, Naruto entered the classroom and sat down a hour before class began so he could observe the other students. He was not very impressed by what he saw. Most of the girls were mere fangirls and most of the boys had overly large egos. Soon after the last student entered and sat down, the teacher walked in and said, "Hello. My name is Umino Iruka and welcome to the Konoha academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys, i'm back. I appreciate those who gave my last chapter a review, but I still need more reviews than what I have to write a chapter that suits what you guys want to need. I'm making up this story off of some random ideas I had, so don't be upset if this chapter isn't fantastic. Also, for those of you who have read my other story, Beyond the Beyond and are waiting for another chapter, don't worry. I'm typing up the next chapter already. Also I forgot to say last chapter that the sword, God Of The Seas, belongs to Freowin, and the story: Naruto The Toad Sage's apprentice.

THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! READ OR ELSE THE

STORY WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL ANYMORE!

Since I don't have much advice helping me steer my ideas through the wild raging river that is my mind I am adding 3 new characters that are very skilled (around chunin level which is very powerful for ) into this story. They will appear in this chapter. Their names are: Lee, a very powerful water ninjutsu using acadamy student from a clan that I am making up. Ryuuk, an extraordinarily skilled swordsman that is a master using many different blades, and blade styles. Finally there is Ray, a taijutsu specialist that is better than Rock Lee when it comes to speed. However Ray has limits that he can't go beyond just like everyone else without hurting himself severely. However all 3 of them hold demons within their bodies. Ryuuk holds an ancient dragon demon spirit, Lee holds the 8 tailed Ice Dragon, and Ray holds a lightning cheetah demon spirit. Also one final thing. The Uchiha clan massacre did happen, HOWEVER, Itachi did not kill them. Naruto was under a extraordinarily powerful genjutsu cast by Itachi and Shisui that made him look exactly like Orochimaru. So Sasuke is not an asshole and hates Orochimaru as much as he hated Itachi in the Anime and manga. Also because Itachi didn't kill them he is still in the village, and is not hated. Finally Shisui is still alive along with Sasuke's and Itachi's mother, and the Uchiha clan members that were not evil. And yes, yes, I am so totally fucking with Kishimoto's order of things just to be a dick. However the different Uchiha clan massacre is due to the fact that I liked Itachi, and also Sasuke before he turned evil. Shisui is alive because he has a bad-ass genjutsu that I like. Itachi, and Shisui are going to train Sasuke, but also are going to make sure he does not get arrogant. Well then, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the used moves unless I say I do. I do however own all of the jutsus that were used in this chapter, except for the small unnamed low level fire jutsu that Naruto uses at the end of his first match . Jutsu descriptions at the end of the chapter.

Naruto sat in the classroom listening to Iruka and scoping out his fellow classmates. He already knew a great deal about their clans and the clans' general weaknesses and strengths. However, he did not know each individual clan member. Thus, Naruto surveyed his classmates as best as he could with his limited knowledge about them.

Iruka suddenly said, "I believe it's time for us to introduce ourselves, eh, class?"

He pointed at a boy sitting at the front left corner of the room, by the door. "How about you start, ok? Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams.

"Very well," the boy replied. "My name is Doragonburedo Ryuuk. My likes are practicing with my sword, forging weapons, and training. My dislikes are people who assume they are better than everyone else, and being bored. My hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

And so it went. The next person said, "My name is Kori no Ryu Lee. My likes are the cold, swimming, training, winter, and practicing my water ninjutsu. I dislike the heat, the summer, the desert, and fire. My hobbies are also the same as my likes. My dream is to become the best water ninjutsu user in history".

The person next to Lee raised his head and said in a proud tone of voice "My name is Toshi Senshi. My hobbies and likes are training, running, exercising, and getting stronger. My dislikes are tight spaces, boredom, and petty criminals. My dream is to be the greatest all around ninja in the world."

FInally, it was Naruto's turn. The young warrior sat there and thought for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes are training, fighting, and battling strong opponents. I dislike those who are arrogant or cocky without reason to be so. My hobbies are getting stronger, and learning new jutsu. My dream is to the most powerful ninja of all time."

(Timeskip. End of the year placement exams)

The entire class sat in the classroom working on their exams up the lunch bell. When it rang, the class walked outside, ate lunch, and went to the sparring arena.

Most of their sparring matches were not remarkable because they were averagely powerful for their age. Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are strong for their age. Sakura and Ino are fangirls at this point, so they suck.

But a few matches were notable. The first was begun as Iruka announced, "Namikaze Naruto vs Doragonburedo Ryuuk! Begin!"

Instantly, they disappeared only to reappear in the center of the arena with their blades locked together. Both "young aspiring ninja hopefuls" were surprised at the strength their opponents displayed. From what Iruka was watching, they both appeared to be around strong genin to low Chunin level, which was not surprising for a very skilled swordsman demon container, and the jinjuriki of the most powerful bijuu in existence. Jinjuriki also happened to be the heir to two of the most powerful and famous ninja clans that had ever existed in the entire history of the elemental nations. Maybe even the entire world!

Unknown to everyone, however, Naruto had three limiter seals on his body. The first one brought his power down to that of a normal ANBU Captain. The second brought his power down from that of an ABU Captain to that of a high Jonin. Finally, the last limiter seal brought his power down from that of a High Jonin, to that of a very strong Genin or weak Chunin.

Meanwhile, in the fight, both bladesmen were slashing, dodging, and weaving in a furious dance of savage beauty. They both got faster, and faster, and faster, until Naruto used one of favorite sword techniques.

He yelled out, "Kitsune surasshu o nenshō!(1)" and swung the sword he had in his right hand forward. The sword suddenly erupted into a firestorm and slammed into Ryuuk's sword.

Ryuuk, however, quickly countered by shouting, "Kodai doragon no uroko yoroi!(2)" As the blaze subsided, Ryuuk appeared to be covered in the scales that protected him from the fire.

When Naruto saw the armour covering Ryuuk he smiled fiercely. He then drew his second Katana from its sheath on his back and crossed his swords. He said, "This has been a good fight, Ryuuk, but I am afraid our battle must come to an end. You have fought well, but this is the end!"

Naruto dove forward, disappeared, and then reappeared behind Ryuuk. He stood up straight and slowly slid his swords back into their sheaths and said in a calm voice, "2-Gatana no sutairu: Tōketsu fuyu no ikari(3)"

Suddenly, Ryuuk and his armour were frozen in a coat of ice, and were unable to move. Iruka waited for a minute to see if Ryuuk could free himself, but when it was obvious Ryuuk was defeated, he raised his right hand and said, "Winner of the match, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto then used a low level fire jutsu and freed Ryuuk from his icy prison. Once the ice was melted, Ryuuk released his armour, walked forward and held out his hand and said, "good match, Namikaze-san."

Naruto shook Ryuuk's hand and said in a friendly voice, "Please, just call me Naruto."

The second notable match followed the Naruto-Ryuuk battle. While they were walking back to the sidelines, they heard Lee and Senshi called out to fight next. Iruka raised his left arm in the air and said,"This match is between Kori no Ryu Lee and Toshi Senshi. Ready?"

When the two fighters gave the affirmative, Iruka brought down his arm and called, "Begin!" The two fighters dove forward and began a furious taijutsu battle.

They battled fiercely but it finally became apparent that Senshi was more talented when it comes to taijutsu. Senshi landed a good blow to lee's jaw ending their little taijutsu battle. Lee quickly jumped back, while making hand seals for a jutsu. Senshi, trying to stop Lee before Lee could finish his jutsu. Unfortunately for Senshi, Lee, finishing his jutsu, shouted, "Kōri ryū no mugen no meiro-no jutsu(4)" Instantly, the temperature dropped incredibly, and very large and thick ice walls rose out of the ground creating a maze that trapped Lee and Senshi inside.

Naruto watched the fight and he noted that the ice walls boosted Lee's ability to use ice jutsus and gave him favorable ground while chilling and limiting Senshi's mobility.

Lee chuckled mirthfully and said in an echoing voice. "There is no way for you to win now Senshi. You have been trapped in my maze. You should just give up. You don't know where I am, but I can hear everything in this maze and using that hearing, I can pinpoint your location effortlessly"

Senshi began focusing all of his chakra into his throat, lungs, and mouth. "Hey Lee," Senshi called out. "

What is it?" came the echoing voice of Lee.

"Hear this!" Senshi used just enough demonic chakra to give him the ability to make a shockwave roar and used all of his built up chakra to magnify that roar. The overwhelming roar shattered the maze walls, damaged the inside of Lee's ears greatly, and threw Lee back against the arena floor dazed and disoriented.

Senshi smiled as he walked over to Lee. Senshi got to Lee but as he tried to get to Lee's throat so he could make Lee surrender, Lee suddenly channeled all of his remaining chakra into his legs and feet and kicked Senshi as hard as he could in the chest. Senshi went flying back and slammed into the opposite wall 40 feet away, hard enough to make a two and a half foot crater. Senshi was instantly knocked out cold.

Iruka called the match in Lee's favor after that final blow. "Winner, Kori no Ryu Lee!"

Another memorable fight came after an hour break so students could rest. When the hour break was over Iruka shouted, "The next match is between Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto! Ready? Begin!"

This fight lasted all of two minutes. Sasuke tried to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto ducked under the punch, punched Sasuke in the left kidney, than dent Sasuke flying with a devastating dropkick to the right kidney. Sasuke fell over, rolled into a kneeling position, and threw 2 kunai, and 4 shuriken at Naruto. Naruto threw the a kunai with a shockwave bomb, which deflected the thrown kunai and shuriken, drew his sword and used one final move to end the fight. Naruto shouted "Kitsune misairu o bakuhatsu(5)" and stabbed forward at Sasuke. The attack created a large fox that lunged forward, and hit Sasuke in the stomach, exploded and sent Sasuke flying into a wall.

The attack, combined with the impact knocked Sasuke out. Iruka shouted, "Winner, Namikaze Naruto!"

Ten minutes later he shouted, "Final match! Namikaze Naruto vs Kori no Ryu Lee! Begin!"

Both fighters charged at each other and engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle in the center of the arena. They continued their close-quartered combat until Naruto brutally headbutted Lee in the face with a great deal of force, breaking Lee's nose in two separate places. Lee staggered back grasping his nose, making a mistake by instinctively closing his eyes in pain. A mistake that Naruto was more than happy to capitalize on. Naruto landed eight heavy, chakra enhanced blows, seven to Lee's midsection, and the last one caught Lee cleanly on the jaw. Lee skidded back 8-12 feet before diving forward and landing some decent blows of his own on Naruto.

The two jinjuriki jumped back before each trying to use some jutsus. Naruto, being more experienced, finished his hand seals first and launched his jutsu directly at Lee roaring, "Dai fūjin no mōretsuna bakufū-no jutsu(6)," which sent a massive, dense ball of tightly compressed air out of his mouth that slammed into Lee's gut and sent him airborne.

While Lee was in the air, he launched his own jutsu calling out, "Idaina kōtei no mizu ryū misairu-jutsu!"(7). Lee created a massive dragon, made out of fast moving, swirling water, and sent it flying directly at Naruto, while standing on the head of the water dragon. Naruto had just enough time to have a startled look on his face, before the dragon slammed into him head first and pinned him against the ground.

As Naruto was pinned to the ground he managed to grasp The God of the Seal blade on his back and draw it out. Instantly the sword activated one of its unknown powers. It sucked up all of the water, and the chakra in the water, that Lee was using for his jutsu. Lee then collapsed exhausted momentarily. That moment however, was all that Naruto needed. Naruto instantly sheathed God Of The Seas, and released his Zanbato from its storage seal on Naruto's hand. The massive blade appeared in a poof of smoke, and was instantly rested against Lee's throat, light enough so it wouldn't draw blood, but with enough pressure to let Lee know that this match was over.

Lee had lost. Iruka raised his right hand and shouted, "Winner of the Genin exams tournament! Namikaze Naruto! Runner up! Kori no Ryu Lee!"

Authors Note: Thanks guys for reading this chapter, I hope you like it! I will see you next time on, The Birth Of The Blonde Shinobi Devil!

Jutsu Description And Translation List

(1) Kitsune surasshu o nenshō or Burning Fox Slash. A sword technique of Naruto's that covers his Katana in fire and releases it in the shape of a fox made out of fire.

(2) Kodai doragon no uroko yoro or Ancient Dragon Scale Armour. A defensive jutsu of Ryuuk's that covers his body in very hard dragon scales that take the form of armour.

(3) 2-Gatana no sutairu: Tōketsu fuyu no ikari or Two Sword Style: Freezing Winter's Rage. A sword technique of Naruto's. It uses two swords and freezes an opponent. The level of freezing can change, depending upon how much Chakra Naruto puts into the technique.

(4) Kōri ryū no mugen no meiro-no jutsu or Ice Dragons Endless Maze jutsu. An ice jutsu of Lee's. It creates a large maze made out of ice that traps Lee's opponent inside of it. The size of the maze can change depending on how much Chakra Lee puts in to the Jutsu.

(5) Kitsune misairu o bakuhatsu or Exploding Fox Missile. A sword technique of Naruto's that creates a large fox that explodes on contact when Naruto stabs his Katana forward.

(6) Dai fūjin no mōretsuna bakufū-no jutsu or Great Wind God"s Furious Blast jutsu. A wind jutsu of Naruto's that launches a massive dense ball of highly compressed air towards Naruto's opponent.

(7) Idaina kōtei no mizu ryū misairu-jutsu or Great Imperial Water Dragon missile-jutsu. A Water jutsu of alee's that creates a massive dragon out of fast moving, swirling water that attacks the enemy. Lee is also able to ride on the dragon if he wants to.


End file.
